


A Mix of Silver and Magic

by OohSoManyFandoms



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) References, Fluff, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohSoManyFandoms/pseuds/OohSoManyFandoms
Summary: When Mona happened to drag Nora to the same writing panel as the closeted-writer Mick and his replacement on stage, Zari, friendships eventually had to collide, and some secrets revealed. It's a mix of Silver and magic ;)





	A Mix of Silver and Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phan_of_Shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/gifts).



"So you just go straight there and We'll take care of everything while you wait!" Said a practically beaming assistant of some sort, whose name Zari didn't catch, as she led her into a small room behind the stage.

The girl was even perkier than the cheerleaders in the movies she watched with Nate and Ray on their weekly movie nights, as part of their mission to help her catch up on all the things she missed by living in dystopic 2042, and for a second Zari really wanted to punch her in the face.

Perhaps she was slightly more nervous than she originally thought.

Quietly thanking the girl, Zari entered the room, walking straight to the big brown couch near the south wall and lying on it with a small sigh. The table in front of her was filled with candies of many sorts, which was almost enough to calm her snactivist nerves if it weren't that sitting there gave her alone time to think; something which, for once, wasn't the best idea.

Zari suddenly recalled her talk with Mick, the conversation that put this crazy thing into motion, and could hardly believe how short ago it was.

It was after one of their missions, only a few weeks earlier, when mick showed up in her dorm and asked her to cover for him in a writing panel his manager signed him up for.

Although Mick's tone was grumpy as usual, there was more sincerity in his eyes than she had ever seen from him before, and Zari simply could not refuse.

As a result, she was now anxiously sitting backstage, waiting for Mick to pass through security and find his way to her, after being separate upon arrival, and help her prepare for talking on stage about writing books she mostly hadn't even read.

Zari was beginning to worry if perhaps it was a little bit _too_ crazy.

She'd already finished a dozen doughnuts and a bowl of chips when Mick finally arrived in her waiting room, ranting about a stupid guard and his inability to read.

She moved to make space for him on the couch and he growlingly sat next to her, handing Zari a small box with her earpiece inside and waiting for her to put it in her ear.

Their plan was simple. Mick would sit close to the stage and answer the questions for her through the comms; all she had to do was to repeat his words. A piece of cake.

At least it seemed that way back on the ship. About to live it, on the other hand, was surprisingly stressful.

When another assistant came into the room, enthusiastically announcing that they were ready for her, Zari quickly glanced at Mick as she was led out of the room and to the stairs leading to the stage.

He nodded in her direction with a small smirk, which calmed her down a bit. Zari knew it was his way of telling her that everything would be okay.

She sent him a grateful smile as the "Rebecca Silver!" shout was heard through the speakers.

It was show time.

 

* * *

 

 

Nora was irritated.

The only reason she came to that panel was because Mona dragged her there with her, and somehow she had already managed to lose her friend in the crowd.

She could have sworn that she looked down at her phone for less than a second, but Mona wasn't beside her anymore when she looked back up, and Nora couldn't find her again anywhere.

She was cursing heavily under her breath while walking up and down the enormous place, trying to find her equally mini-sized friend among the hundreds of people surrounding them.

It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Eventually she spotted Mona standing in a line across the room, waiting to get her picture taken with a person Nora did not recognize.

Even from afar it was visible Mona was enthusiastic about it; she could barely stand in one place without moving her body as if she was listening to some upbeat music.

_Thank god._

She began walking towards Mona, making her way through the crowd.

As Nora approached, ready to yell at her for disappearing like that, a tall woman came out of nowhere and cut in line in front of Mona, who didn't say a thing. Still, it clearly upset her, as her smile wasn't as wide anymore.

_Na-ah_ , Nora thought, changing her route a bit to lead her straight to the woman. No one will ruin it for her friend; she won't have it.

reaching the women, Nora tapped on her shoulder.

Nothing.

“Nora, what are you doing?” Mona whispered, sounding stressed and trying to pull Nora back by her sweatshirt.

“It’s okay, I got this,” she whispered back, reaching out her hand to tap again.

This time it worked.

Even without looking at her, she could sense Mona flinching behind her as the women turned, her cellphone glued to her ear, looking at them as if they were a bug underneath her Jimmy Choo heels.

“Wait for a second, Jess,” she said to the person on the other end of the call, before glaring at them again. “Yes?” she asked.

Nora disliked her already.

“You just cut in line,” she pointed out. “In front of my friend.” she gestured to Mona, who looked like there was nothing she wanted more than to disappear at once.

The women barely batted an eye. “And?”

“And that’s rude!” Nora said, resisting the temptation to hit the women right where she stood. “You should apologize. And go to the end of the line.”

Not even bothering to respond, the woman turned back around and resumed her conversion over the phone.

_Oh, That’s it!_

About to launch a full attack, she was quickly apprehended by a worried looking Mona who dragged her away, getting them both out of the line and leading them to a small booth nearby.

“Come on!” Nora complained, a tiny smirk on her face. “it was finally about to get interesting here!”

Mona laughed.

“You can’t punch people, Nora,” she said after a second, looking serious but still smiling. “I know you just tried to help me, and I’m thankful, but even if you could, it would get us both thrown out of this panel.”

Nora frowned.

“This place’s no fun,” she mumbled.

Mona laughed again.

“Don’t be such a _grumpy pants,_ ” she said, practically singing her last words, and Nora couldn’t help but smile a bit herself.

That was the problem with sunshine-like friends. you can never be anything other than happy when next to them.

As the people around them suddenly started moving altogether, walking through a big door on their far left, Mona took Nora’s hand and pulled her with her into the crowd, walking there too.

Even more excited than before, she added, “Come on, Nora, they’re starting!”

 

* * *

 

 

_Holy shit, that's a lot of people_ , the thought dawned on Zari as soon as she came on stage, observing from the corner of her eye the hundreds of people staring at her and cheering from below.

Her legs were a bit shakier than she had hoped for, but she walked quickly to the middle of the stage, waving to the crowd with the biggest smile she could put on, and sat in a chair next to an interviewer with the name tag 'Nat' written on it.

_You got this, Just stay calm._

"The famous Rebecca Silver!" announced Nat, a round of applause following her words. "We're so glad to have you here!"

Sending Zari a warm smile, she continued, "Ready for some questions?"

Zari nodded, reaching for her mic. "Bring it on," she laughed.

After talking about her former and future books for a while -Zari made a note in her mind to ask Mick about it later- Nat eventually stated it was time to take a few from the crowd, pointing to a random man below them and waiting for an assistant to give him a mic.

"What made you start writing?" shouted the man into the mic as soon as it was given to him, and Zari was quietly waiting for Mick to answer over the comms, truly curious about it now.

She never really thought about it before.

_What_ did _make him do it?_ she wondered.

Fascinated, Zari repeated after Mick as he talked about his life before the Legends, about spending time in a place where books were almost the only entertainment he could get and deciding to make some of his own when he got too bored with the lack of action and romance the way he liked it in them. About using it again as a coping mechanism after he lost someone he cared about.

The specifics weren't the same, not exactly, but she was surprised to realize she could actually relate to his experiences in a way she didn't expect.

It was a side of Mick she had never seen before, a more vulnerable one, and Zari was grateful that she got the chance to see it. She felt like she understood him much better now.

Some more questions were asked after that, a different person speaking into the mic each time, and she answered them all listening to Mick's voice over the comms, learning more about her teammate than she thought she would.

After the seventh answer Zari gave, a genuine smile on her face now that was growing with every question, Nat suddenly announced that it was all the time they had, thanking everyone for attending and wishing them a good day.

Amazed, Zari understood that it had already been a full hour.

Nevertheless, once the panel was over, she ran down the closest flight of stairs and into the crowd, avoiding all the people backstage who were trying to thank her for coming.

It _was_ kind of fun, Zari would admit, but the only thing she wanted now was still to find Mick and get the hell out of there, as fast as possible, before the other Legends notice they were missing.

She was almost at the exit when she felt the jolt of another body smacking into hers.

_Ouch_.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” she turned around to face the person who bumped into her, and her annoyance suddenly disappeared.

_Oh no._

“Nora!” Zari was shocked by the familiar face in front of her. “What are you doing here?”

Nora looked almost as surprised.

“Mona wanted to see the panel,” She said, gestured to the smiling girl on her right. “ _Apparently_ ,” Nora raised an eyebrow, “she’s your biggest fan.”

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh," Zari said, sounding a bit uneasy, and looked at Mona. "Eh, thank you?"

Mona seemed too stunned to say a word.

_I guess I'll do the talking then._

"I was surprised to see you on that stage," Nora pointed out, noticing Zari's slight discomfort. "Never took you for a writer, let alone an adult one."

"Yeah, um, I don't really like to advertise it," Zari mumbled, clearly avoiding meeting Nora's eyes.

_Weird_.

She was searching the crowd in front of them with her eyes as she spoke, though Nora couldn't understand why.

_What is she looking for?_

"So if you can just keep it quiet for now, that'd be grea-" Zari stopped mid-sentence as a man approached her, clearly ignoring Nora and Mona.

_Rude._

Nora looked at the man as he began talking to Zari, ready to tell him off for his behavior towards them, but stopped in shock when she realized it was no other than Mick Rory.

_Ah_ , she thought, surprised, _what is the infamous Heatwave doing in a place like that?_

"What are you doing here?" She asked Mick, who looked at her and blinked as if it was the first time he noticed her presence there.

“Why is the Darhk witch here?” he grumbled, but there was a nervous tone to his words that Nora couldn’t explain.

In his own way, Mick looked even more uncomfortable than Zari.

_It isn't because of me_ , Nora worried, _is it?_

“I came with Mona,” she said, feeling sorrier than ever that she once tried to kill them. “she loves those books.”

She glanced at Mona for a second, waiting for her to introduce herself, but her friend continued looking speechless at Zari and Mick.

_Never mind then._

“And you?” Nora added, looking back at Mick.

If she didn't know any better, she could have almost sworn he was blushing.

Zari suddenly started rambling under her breath, talking too fast and quietly for Nora to figure out what she was saying, before stating, "He's, ah, my- my bodyguard."

Mick quickly glanced at Zari upon hearing that, looking a little bit confused, which Nora found slightly odd.

_What does he have to be confused about?_

"Yes, my personal bodyguard." Zari continued, ignoring Mick's look. She, on the other hand, seemed pretty pleased with herself for some reason. "That's what he's doing here, he came to, ah, protect me."

_Yeah, right._

As little sense as it made, it _was_ plausible, but Nora was a Darhk; she could always tell when someone was lying to her.

"Oh." She said nevertheless, deciding to ignore that feeling. Whatever secret they were keeping, they were Ray's friends, at the very least, and she had already left a bad enough impression on them as it was.

"Yes," Zari said, looking a bit satisfied. "but, um, we have to go now; we are late for, ah.."

"The ship." Mick pitched in, still grouching. He turned around while talking and started dragging Zari away. "We're late for the ship."

"Oh. Well, it was, um, great seeing you!" Nora called after them, trying her best to be nice. "Both of you!"

Zari sent her and Mona an apologetic smile from behind her shoulder. "You too!"

As they walked away, Nora could have sworn she heard her whispering to Mick, "Don't worry, she believed us.", and couldn't help but wonder what those two were hiding.

_What is really going on there?_

Unfortunately, she didn't get much time to think about it, since Mona reinstated her ability to talk as soon as Zari disappeared from their sight.

"I just personally met Rebeca Silver!" she shouted in awe, gripping Nora's wrist as if she couldn't believe she wasn't actually dreaming. "And you _know_ Rebeca Silver! Wait, how do you know Rebeca Silver?" Mona asked, looking bewildered.

"It's Zari, actually," Nora explained. "Zari Tomaz. She and Mick, the other guy, are Legends members. I told you about them, didn't I?"

Mona gazed at her, completely dazed.

"I don't know why she goes by Rebeca Silver here, though." She added after a second of thinking.

"This is the best day of my life!" Mona declared, pulling her into a hug so tight she could barely breathe. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Nora couldn't help but melt a little on the inside. That was too cute, even for her.

"No problem." She said, hugging Mona back. "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> God, I had so much fun writing this fic! Really hope you liked it, especially @rycbarmerlin (Tumblr) 💗 Thanks for letting me use your why-Mick-became-a-writer headcanon :)


End file.
